


Little Moments

by zekelandons



Category: Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekelandons/pseuds/zekelandons
Summary: Zeke and Michaela and their three year old twins, Chloe and James have a very fun filled Saturday
Relationships: Zeke Landon/Michaela Stone





	Little Moments

Saturdays were Michaela’s favorite day. She enjoyed sleeping safely in Zeke’s warm and protective arms. She remembered all those years ago when Zeke was dying of frostbite and how she was the one who had to keep him warm. Michaela slowly opened her eyes and noticed Zeke’s head was tucked into her neck. She felt him stir and he lifted his head and he opened his eyes. He gave her the smile that he only reserved just for her. “Hi,” he whispered as he leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. “Hey,” she murmured when they pulled apart. “Did you sleep well?” He nodded. “Yeah I did. But more importantly, how did my wife sleep?” She giggled. “I slept verrry fine,” she said as she pulled him in for another kiss. She rolled over so she was on top of him and she stared deeply into his soft, gentle hazel eyes. Those eyes were so gentle and so kind. She found herself staring deep into his soul and she sighed. She felt his hand brush against her hair. “I love you,” he whispered. She smiled at him. “I love you too.” Zeke turned over and looked at the alarm clock. It was eight o’clock in the morning. “Let’s go wake the twins up,” Zeke whispered. “Remember, we got something special planned for them today.” Michaela smiled. The two of them wanted a fun Saturday with their five year old twins, Chloe and James. Michaela got out of bed and tossed on a shirt and Zeke did the same as well as they made their way to the twins’s bedrooms.

Zeke opened the door to Chloe’s bedroom and saw that she was sound asleep holding her giant stuffed unicorn, Princess Nebula. Chloe’s room was a soft subtle shade of pink and the sunlight shone softly against the walls. Zeke made his way to Chloe’s side and gently shook her awake. “Hey, Chlolo,” he whispered to her. “It’s time to wake up! Your mother and I have something fun planned for you and your brother today.” Chloe opened her beautiful ocean blue eyes. Chloe was the spitting image of Michaela, she had her face shape and blue eyes, but inherited Zeke’s dark brown hair and his smile. “Hi Daddy!” Chloe squealed as she wrapped her arms around Zeke’s neck. “Why hello to you too, little monkey!” Zeke laughed as he picked her up. “Can you give me a piggyback ride to the kitchen?” she asked. “Of course, my little snowflake,” Zeke said as he set Chloe down and she climbed onto his back and he grabbed her legs and he felt her arms wrap around his neck. Chloe and James were born in the winter and Zeke called Chloe “his little snowflake”. He called Michaela “his beautiful snowflake” in private and James was “a little blizzard” due to his very energetic personality. “Alright, let’s head to the kitchen to see what Mommy has cooked up!” Zeke said as he walked out of Chloe’s bedroom and made his way to the kitchen.

When Zeke and Chloe arrived in the kitchen, Michaela was busy making pancakes while James was busy drinking some fresh orange juice. “Hi James!” Chloe said as she waved to James. James gave her a pouty look. “Daddy, do I get a piggyback ride too?” he asked. “Of course,” Zeke said as he put Chloe down in her chair and poured her a glass of orange juice. Zeke made his way towards Michaela and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. “Those smell delicious,” he murmured against her neck. She sighed. “Well, I had a good teacher,” she said as tuned towards him and kissed his lips. “A very distracting teacher.” Zeke laughed. “I’ll get the plates,” as he planted one more kiss on her neck. He grabbed four plates from out of the cupboard and grabbed some silverware and a serving tray for the pancakes. He grabbed the maple syrup from the fridge along with some butter. Michaela placed the freshly made blueberry pancakes in the serving platter while Zeke went and made himself and Michaela some coffee using their French press.

They ate their breakfast and the twins enjoyed eating the pancakes along with the sunny side up eggs that Zeke quickly cooked for them. After doing the dishes, Zeke kept his promise to James as he gave him a piggyback to the living room. Michaela took Chloe’s hand and led her to the living room and the twin sat on the couch, looking at their parents with huge eyes. “Ok,” said Michaela as she and Zeke sat down on the floor. “We have something fun planned for you guys today. We are going to play a little game called ‘Find the Princess’. Chloe, I took one of your princess dolls and your daddy and I hid it somewhere in the house. Your job is to find her. Can you do that?” Both of the twins nodded eagerly. “Can we get piggyback rides?” asked James. “For a little bit yes,” Michaela said. “But you guys gotta find the princess.”

Zeke and Michaela gave the twins clues to where the princess could be hiding and they would give the twins piggyback rides on and off again. The twins were clearly enjoying this game and after a quick lunch break of grilled cheese sandwiches, they resumed their quest and at four o’clock in the afternoon, they found the princess. She was in the washing machine which was empty and after a long afternoon of searching for the princess, Zeke and Michaela and the twins all crashed in the living room. Chloe and James slept in the pillow fort while Michaela and Zeke fell asleep on the couch. Around six o’clock in the evening, Zeke woke up and noticed that the twins were up, reading their favorite fairy tale out loud to each other. Zeke smiled as he heard Chloe read one of the lines in the tale. “And when the hiker saw the beautiful girl who’s picture he had seen in the magazine, he couldn’t believe that she was alive, and standing right in front of him.” Next to him, Michaela stirred and she opened her eyes and smiled. “They’re practicing their reading skills,” he whispered. “That’s good,” she murmured. “One day, they’ll realize that the fairytale we wrote actually happened.” “Yeah,” he said. “Eventually they’ll learn about the Death Date. But I promise you, Mick, I will do whatever it takes to keep our family safe.” Michaela caressed Zeke’s cheek softly. “I know. And I’m going to as well. We both will.” She kissed him softly and they got off the couch and made chicken noodle soup for dinner.

After putting the twins to bed and re-reading their bedtime story, Zeke picked Michaela up and bridal carried her to their bedroom where he set her down and tucked her into bed and pulled the blankets up to her. “Today was so much fun,” he whispered. “I know!” Michaela giggled. “Chloe’s reaction to when she found her doll in the washer was priceless.” Zeke gave a small chuckle. “I agree.” He reached over Michaela and shut off the light from the lamp and then wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest and she fell asleep. He stroked her hair and he sighed. He never thought that this would happen to him in a million years but the Callings blessed him with Michaela; the great love of his life and their beautiful twins. Life had its ups and downs, but Zeke loved the little moments that he and Michaela had with their family. “Good night, my beautiful snowflake,” he whispered as he kissed her forehead. Zeke then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, knowing that his family was safe and sound.


End file.
